


Orange Sky

by cattuslix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Remake, Studio Ghibli
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattuslix/pseuds/cattuslix
Summary: remake From Up on Poppy Hill from Ghibli
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	Orange Sky

Pagi itu di pinggiran Tokyo tidak jauh berbeda dari pagi-pagi pada umumnya. Cerah. Rakyat beraktivitas pada umumnya. Sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah maupun kerja, pergi ke pasar, dan para pelaut telah sibuk dengan kapalnya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Coquelicot Manor pada pagi itu. Seperti biasa, Felix si pemuda manis berusia enam belas tahun tengah mengibarkan bendera memberi pesan untuk para pelayar sebelum ia lanjut berkutik dengan lihai memotong sayur-sayurnya guna menyiapkan sarapan untuk penghuni kos sekaligus bekal untuk adik-adiknya dan dirinya sendiri pula.

Suasana pagi di Coquelicot Manor selalu padat. Felix memasak, Jeongin adiknya yang berusia lima belas tahun yang sering kesulitan--

“Kakak, kaus kakiku bolong lagi!” keluhnya dengan kepala mengintip dari pintu.

Felix, masih sibuk dengan telur dan daging _ham_ , menjawab “letakkan di meja dekat cucian kering. Jangan lupa panggil nenek untuk sarapan, sebentar lagi siap.”

“Selamat pagi, Felix.” sapa Doyeon, salah satu penghuni yang merupakan mahasiswa seni lukis. Acap kali penampilannya urakan karena sibuk begadang semalaman menyelesaikan lukisan-lukisannya.

“Pagi, Kak Doyeon.” Balas Felix. Dengan sigap Doyeon membantu Felix menata piring di meja makan. 

Tepat setelah masakan Felix rampung, seluruh penghuni kos telah berkumpul di meja makan, kecuali satu orang.

“Selamat makan!” ucap semuanya.

“Maaf aku telat!” seru Yuna yang baru datang dan nampak tergesa-gesa. Buru-buru adik paling kecil Felix itu duduk di satu kursi kosong dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Nenek Hana hanya menegur pelan, “telat lagi, Yuna?”

“Maaf.” gumam Yuna.

Pagi yang padat tidak hanya dialami penghuni Coquelicot Manor yang jauh di atas bukit, namun juga di pelabuhan. Seorang laki-laki yang telah berseragam biru khas seragam SMA, tengah berkutik untuk melepas tali-tali yang menghubungkan kapal dengan dermaga. Setelah usai, ia buru-buru mengendarai sepedanya melewati jalanan yang lebih dari familiar untuknya, menuju sekolah.

Tak terkecuali Felix. Si pemuda rambut coklat dengan bintik-bintik coklat pula yang tersebar di pipi-pipi gembilnya juga baru sampai di sekolah. Presensinya di kelas cukup menarik perhatian kedua sahabatnya--Seungmin dan Jisung--karena dua pemuda itu langsung menghampiri Felix.

“Hei-hei, ada yang membuatkanmu puisi!” ucap Jisung seraya memberikan lembaran koran sekolah.

> Pemuda manis, mengapa engkau mengirimkan pikiranmu ke langit?
> 
> Angin membumbung tinggi membawanya bergaul dengan gagak.
> 
> Dipangkas biru, benderamu menjulang lagi hari ini.

“Benarkah ini untukku?” tanya Felix, skeptis.

Seungmin mengangguk pasti, “tentu. Siapa lagi laki-laki yang mengibarkan bendera selain kamu.”

“Jadi itu benar tentangmu. Besok coba mengirim pesan dalam botol.” sambar salah satu pemuda di kelas, acuh.

Jisung menatap tajam si pemuda itu, “jauh-jauh kau dasar anak klub matematika aneh!” yang untungnya kemarahan Jisung dapat dipendam karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Jam istirahat tiba, seperti biasa pula kantin diramaikan oleh siswa-siswa kelaparan. Tak terkecuali Jisung yang langganan membeli makan siang di kantin. Berbeda dengan Seungmin dan Felix yang rajin membawa bekal, sehingga mereka berdua bisa mencari tempat untuk mereka makan siang dengan tenang ketika Jisung harus mengantri.

“Kari udon lagi?” komentar Seungmin setelah Jisung usai membeli makan siangnya dan menghampiri tempat mereka di salah satu sudut taman, dekat dengan jendela gedung tua dan kolam kecil.

“Apa masalahnya? Aku suka kari udon, lagi pula lihat dirimu sendiri!” protes Jisung sembari menunjuk roti Seungmin yang masih terbungkus kertas, bekal yang selalu Seungmin bawa setiap hari pula.

Seungmin tertawa, “aku suka roti.”

“Kan! Omong-omong bekal Felix terlihat menggiurkan.” Sahut Jisung.

Mendengar sahabatnya yang berseteru kecil sedari tadi hanya membuat Felix terkekeh kecil, terlalu sering mendengar kedua sahabatnya itu adu mulut. “Kenapa kamu nggak mencoba membuat bekal sendiri, Ji?”

“Heeeeh?” protes Jisung, “mana mungkin! Nggak akan sempat.” jawab Jisung. Di saat bersamaan, gedung klub yang tua dipenuhi laki-laki yang membuka seluruh jendela dan mengisi balkon. “Ngapain lagi sih anak-anak klub itu?” ucap Jisung.

Sementara di atas loteng, jendela dibuka dan dua orang laki berikut satu reporter yang membawa kamera mengendap-endap di atas atap yang entah telah berusia berapa tahun. Di bawah, delapan laki-laki dengan sigap mengangkat penutup kolam, entah untuk apa pula. Menarik perhatian siswa-siswa lain.

“Turunkan balihonya!” perintah satu laki-laki yang Felix ketahui bernama Chan. Perintah tersebut berbuah dengan laki-laki yang ada setiap jendela mulai menurunkan baliho bertuliskan

**Liga Anti Pembongkaran Latin Quarter**

“Maju.” ucap Chan kepada satu pemuda lagi yang telah berada di ujung atap. Felix, Seungmin, dan Jisung menatap heran. Tatapan Felix bertemu dengan si pemuda--Changbin yang bersiap untuk melompat.

“HA!” Changbin berteriak sembari melompat, berbuah sorakan kagum campur terkejut dari semua siswa-siswi yang menonton. Ia terjatuh ke pepohonan sebelum memantul dan jatuh ke dalam kolam. Para siswa yang menjadi reporter dengan sigap memotret kejadian tersebut sementara Felix dengan instingnya langsung bergerak ke pinggir kolam.

“Ah!” ucap Changbin mengambil nafas setelah ia muncul ke permukaan. Dalam hati terkejut melihat Felix yang ada di tepi kolam. Changbin kemudian mengulurkan tangan agar dibantu Felix yang tentunya diterima Felix.

Sorak sorai dari para siswa yang sudah mendekati kolam terdengar. Ketika Changbin sudah ditarik setengah, dua reporter berkata “lihat sini, kawan-kawan.” yang berbuah Felix melihat bingung sementara Changbin tersenyum lebar.

Sadar bahwa perbuatannya berbuah perhatian dan dirinya sedang diabadikan, Felix refleks melepas genggaman tangan Changbin, menyebabkan si pemuda yang baru saja akan naik kembali terhempas ke dalam kolam.

“Menyebalkan! Nggak lucu!” gerutu Felix sembari kembali kepada Seungmin dan Hyunjin.

“Keren.” gumam Jisung dengan mata berbinar.

Seungmin yang sadar bahwa sahabatnya kesal dengan raut wajah merengut bertanya, “Lix kamu nggak apa-apa?”

“Orang-orang bodoh!” gerutu Felix sebelum ia melanjutkan makan dengan suasana hati yang buruk.

“Aku pulang!” ucap Felix.

“Selamat datang.” sambut Tomoko, salah satu pembantu di kos tempat Felix tingga. “Ikan hari ini murah, loh.”

Felix tersenyum dan menjawab seusai ia meminum air putih, “terima kasih, bibi. Nanti akan aku buat ikan goreng.” Felix kemudian pamit untuk bertemu neneknya sebentar.

“Nenek, ini Felix.”

“Silahkan masuk.”

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Felix duduk di hadapan neneknya. Neneknya yang sedang membaca buku menghentikan sebentar, “apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Nenek rasa pekerjaanmu cukup berat. Apakah kamu terbebani?”

Felix menggeleng, “nggak sama sekali, nek. Ada bibi Tomoko yang selalu membantu dan karena kos ramai aku nggak kesepian.”

“Selain itu, nenek sedih melihatmu harus mengibarkan bendera setiap harinya.” ucap sang nenek sembari memandang ke arah luar, di mana laut lepas dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari sana. “Nggak ada yang tahu seberapa rindunya kamu dengan ayahmu.”

Felix menunduk. Sang nenek melanjutkan, “nenek harap kamu bertemu seseorang yang menakjubkan sehingga kamu nggak perlu bendera-bendera itu lagi.”

Felix tersenyum sendu sebelum ia bangkit, “ada baiknya jika aku memasak makan malam.”

Usai matahari terbenam, Felix kembali ke pekarangan dan menurunkan bendera yang ia kibarkan tadi pagi. Sembari menatap bendera yang turun, tiba-tiba angin berhembus.

_“WAAAH!”_

Felix terkesiap. Bayangan Changbin yang melompat dari atas atap tadi terkilas di depan matanya. Ia menggeleng sebelum melanjutkan penurunan bendera dan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak. Nggak mungkin dia, pikir Felix.

“Wah, benarkah? pertunjukan yang keren.” samar-samar terdengar obrolan Doyeon, Juyeon, dan Jeongin di meja makan.

Jeongin mengangguk, “ya! Aku dengar bahkan sudah ada yang membuat klub penggemar.”

“Wow, siapa tadi namanya?” tanya Doyeon.

“Seo Changbin.” jawab Jeongin.

Juyeon mengangguk, “si anak dari montir listrik, ya?” yang dijawab anggukan pula oleh Jeongin.

Esok harinya sepulang sekolah, Jeongin yang masih SMP menghampiri Felix. Ketika melihat kakaknya keluar dari gedung, Jeongin buru-buru memanggil, “kakak!”

“Jeongin, kenapa kamu kesini?”

Jeongin merogoh tasnya dan memamerkan potret Changbin yang tengah melompat dari atas gedung latin, “aku beli ini seharga tiga puluh yen!”

“Hah, tiga puluh yen? Untuk sebuah foto?” tanya Felix heran.

“Seo Changbin keren kan! Aku juga akan mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Hei, kakak, temani aku ya? Aku nggak pernah ke dalam gedung klub. Ya, ya?” mohon Jeongin.

Felix menatap heran adiknya, “aku pun nggak pernah kesana. Aku nggak mau, ah.”

“Kakaaaaaak.” rengek Jeongin.

Di sinilah Felix dan Jeongin sekarang, tepatnya di hadapan gedung latin yang merupakan gedung berisi sekretariat klub-klub di sekolah. Tempatnya sangat tua dan berdebu, bahkan beberapa bagian terlihat seakan bisa runtuh kapan saja. Namun suasana ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang berorasi maupun melakukan kajian. Usai bertanya-tanya di mana letak klub koran konan, Felix dan Jeongin sampai di lantai paling atas.

Changbin yang sedang menulis sesuatu terkejut ketika melihat ada Felix di pintu. Sementara Jeongin memberanikan diri untuk maju. “Eh, itu, bolehkah aku meminta tanda-tangan?” pinta Jeongin malu-malu. Yang diminta menatap heran, namun tetap melakukan seusai diperintah Chan.

“Terima kasih!” ucap Jeongin setelah Changbin menyerahkan. Namun ada hal lain yang menarik perhatian Felix.

Tangan Changbin diperban.

“Tanganmu…?” tanya Felix pelan.

Changbin terkekeh, “oh, ini hanya tercakar kucing. Bukan karena melompat kemarin, kok.”

“Omong-omong, bolehkah kamu membantu Changbin?” tanya Chan.

“Hah?” ucap Felix dan Changbin kompak.

Chan tersenyum, “kami agak sibuk dengan kampanye anti pembongkaran.” ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Jeongin, “kamu adiknya?” yang dibalas anggukan.

“Betul, aku Lee Jeongin.” ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Felix, “kakak bantu saja, tulisan aku kan jelek.”

“Kenapa harus aku bantu--” ucapan Felix dipotong dengan Chan yang menyodorkan satu lembar bertuliskan Prediksi Soal Ujian Fisika. “Kamu kelas satu kan, guru fisikamu bu Suzy?”

Felix mengangguk. Changbin menyahut, “kalau begitu kamu butuh ini. Prediksi soal ujian dari klub fisika biasanya berguna.”

Chan tertawa, “betul, tapi kamu harus membawa keberuntunganmu sendiri juga. Jangan hanya mengandalkan prediksi.”

“Baiklah, akan aku antar kamu ke bawah, penghuni gedung ini lumayan barbar, tahu.” Ucap Chan kemudian sembari memandu Jeongin untuk keluar ruangan.

Changbin bangkit dan mempersilahkan Felix untuk duduk dan mulai menyalin. “Dari sini ke sini” ucapnya menunjukan. Felix menurut. Sementara Changbin bergerak dan mulai mencetak bagian-bagian koran yang sudah dapat dicetak. Diam-diam Felix terkesima melihat kelihaian Changbin dalam mencetak koran.

“Felix, tertarik ikut kajian anti pembongkaran?” ajak Chan yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu setelah sekian lama menghilang.

“Hah? Sudah sesore ini?!” ucap Felix panik, “aku sudah selesai.”

Changbin tersenyum, “terima kasih banyak sudah membantu, Felix.” seusai itu Felix bergegas pulang ketika ruang tengah gedung klub mulai ramai, karena hari sudah terlalu sore.

Sesampainya di rumah, tentu saja Felix bergegas menyalakan lampu yang masih mati lalu ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Bersyukur ada Doyeon yang muncul sehingga Felix meminta tolong, “aku pulang terlalu sore, tertarik untuk bantu aku membuat kari?”

“Tentu!” jawab Doyeon. 

Felix tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia kemudian bergegas mengecek kulkas untuk mengeluarkan daging. “Ah, daging kita habis. Kak Doyeon, aku akan ke pasar untuk membeli daging, tolong masak nasinya sepuluh menit lagi, ya?”

“Oke Felix, hati-hati.” jawab Doyeon.

Felix melesat mengganti pakaiannya lalu ia berlari keluar rumah. Tepat ketika ia sampai di depan pagar rumah, seorang laki-laki yang terlampau familiar lewat dengan sepedanya. Si laki-laki juga otomatis berhenti.

“Mau ke pasar?” tanyanya.

Felix mengangguk. “Naik, aku antar.” ucap Changbin. Sempat ragu-ragu, namun Felix pada akhirnya menyetujui dan duduk di boncengan sepeda Changbin mengingat ia kehabisan waktu dan pergi ke pasar menuruni bukit akan jauh lebih mudah dengan sepeda.

Changbin mengayuh sepedanya dalam diam. Setelah menatap punggung Changbin selama beberapa menit, Felix memutuskan untuk bertanya. “Hei, apakah kamu yang membuat pui---AH”

Ucapan Felix terpotong ketika Changbin membelokkan sepedanya secara mendadak untuk menghindari tertabrak mobil. “Maaf. Tadi kamu ngomong apa?”

“Nggak, nggak apa-apa.” sahut Felix.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di pasar. Setelah melintasi pertigaan, mereka sampai di toko daging. “Terima kasih” gumam Felix.

“Paman, tolong daging sapi dua ratus gram.” pinta Felix. Ia lekas membayar setelah sang paman membungkus dagingnya. 

Sementara itu Changbin telah bersiap di sepedanya seusai membeli kroket. Felix bergegas menghampiri. “Nih.” ucap Changbin menyodorkan satu kroket untuk Felix setelah memakan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan bingung Felix menerima kroket itu.

“Aku butuh energi, tahu.” ucap Changbin dengan mulut yang penuh.

Felix terkekeh. “Rumahmu di mana?”

“Dekat dermaga.” jawab Changbin.

“Hah? Jauh banget!”

Changbin hanya tersenyum lalu bersiap pergi, “dah, Felix.”

“Terima kasih, Changbin!” seru Felix ketika Changbin mulai mengayuh.

Malam itu, Felix pulang dengan tersenyum sembari memakan kroket pemberian Changbin.

  
  


Esok paginya, Felix nyaris terlambat. Ia buru-buru berlari menaiki tangga di mana ia berpapasan lagi dengan Changbin. “Pagi.” ucap mereka saling sapa. Sembari menaiki tangga sembari setengah berlari, Felix bertanya “kamu butuh bantuan lagi? Aku bisa mengerjakan di rumah.”

“Boleh, kuberikan nanti pulang sekolah ya.” sahut Changbin. Ia kemudian bertanya, “tertarik menonton debat?”

“Aku usahakan.” sahut Felix. “Dah!” ucap mereka berdua seusai sampai di lantai, namun harus berpisah karena kelas mereka ada di lorong yang berbeda.

Sepulang sekolah, Seungmin dan Jisung menghampiri Felix. “Habis debat, pergi yuk?” ajak Seungmin.

Felix menatap heran, “nggak ada kegiatan klub piano?”

Seungmin menggeleng, “dibatalkan karena ada debat.”

“Aku nggak bisa pergi, hari ini bibi libur jadi harus pulang cepat.” tolak Felix. 

Sebelum pulang, Felix memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang debat, hampir semua kursi sudah terisi penuh sehingga Felix hanya bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk, di mana ia juga bertemu Jeongin. Suasana juga cukup ricuh memperdebatkan apakah gedung klub harus direnovasi atau tidak.

“Delapan puluh persen siswa setuju bangunan harus direnovasi menjadi gedung baru sehingga kita harus menghargai keputusan mayoritas!” ucap si pemimpin debat yang tidak Felix kenali.

Changbin tiba-tiba berdiri di kursinya, “ha ha ha! Kau terdengar seperti tua bangka yang mengatur negara ini! Hanya mengikuti keinginan publik dengan buta!”

“Diam! Saya pemimpin debatnya!”

Satu orang lain turut berdiri “siapa peduli yang peduli presentase ketika kau salah seutuhnya? Kepala batu!”

Ruangan semakin ricuh berdebat, sampai Changbin bergerak menuju panggung. “Kalian ingin menghancurkan sesuatu? Hancurkan dulu pikiran kalian! Hancurkan masa lalu, maka kalian juga menghancurkan sejarah berikut memori lama kita. Tidakkah kalian peduli dengan orang-orang yang hidup dan mati sebelum kita? Tidak ada masa depan untuk orang yang hanya menyembah masa depan dan melupakan masa lalu! Demokrasi bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan minoritas!”

“Felix!” sapa Changbin ketika melihat Felix yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah, “bagaimana debatnya?”

Felix terkekeh, “berapi-api.”

“Ya, memang selalu seperti itu. Banyak orang yang memilih gedung klub untuk direnovasi. Kami berjuang di kekalahan.” jawab Changbin.

“Begitukah?” tanya Felix penasaran. Mereka lanjut berjalan keluar area sekolah dalam hening selama beberapa saat sebelum Felix akhirnya berkata, “kamu tahu, kamu bisa membersihkan gedung klub. Meskipun tua, menurutku gedungnya cantik. Buatlah seperti baru, ajak para siswi juga untuk datang.”

Changbin tersenyum, “benar juga. Tapi para anggota berpikir bahwa debu di dalam sana adalah bagian dari sejarah.”

“Omong-omong, prediksi soal ujian fisika sangat populer. Sekarang semua orang menunggu prediksi ujian matematika. Aku juga termasuk.” ucap Felix.

“Terima kasih, Felix. Kamu sangat membantu.” kata Changbin sembari memberikan tas berisi artikel yang harus Felix salin.

Felix mengangguk, “sampai jumpa.”

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, Changbin memutar badan, “Felix! Sampai bertemu lagi!” sembari melambai tinggi yang dibalas dengan kekehan dan lambaian tangan pula oleh Felix.

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa Felix mengibarkan bendera. Kos hari itu cukup ramai dikarenakan Juyeon mengadakan pesta perpisahan dengan mengundang teman-teman tiap penghuni pula.

“Hei.” sapa Changbin dari balik semak-semak. Felix terkejut. “H-O-K-U-T-O!”

“Oh, kamu bisa membaca bendera?!” Chan terkejut sementara Felix tertawa.

“Gerbangnya dibuka.” ucap Felix mengajak kedua temannya masuk. 

Hari itu, meja diletakkan di taman sehingga pesta dapat dilaksanakan di sana. Meja panjang itu dipenuhi berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman dan kursi dipenuhi cukup banyak kawan-kawan penghuni.

Felix mengajak Changbin berkeliling. “Bangunan ini usianya enam puluh tahun, tadinya rumah sakit.” ucap Felix. Changbin mengikuti dengan senang. Changbin merespon, “dibandingkan dengan gedung klub, rumah ini terlihat seperti baru dibangun kemarin. Kamu menjaganya dengan baik. Omong-omong, aku asumsikan ayahmu juga seorang dokter?”

Felix menggeleng, “dia adalah nahkoda kapal.” kemudian Felix mengajak Changbin ke balkon di mana bendera terlihat jelas. “Jadi ibumu menikahi pelaut. Kudengar ibumu adalah profesor?”

“Nenek dan kakekku tadinya menolak, jadi mereka kabur.” ucap Felix.

“Jadi bendera itu, ayahmu yang mengajari?”

Felix mengangguk, “ya. Waktu aku kecil, katanya bendera itu membantu ayah untuk menemukan jalan pulang jadi setiap hari aku mengibarkan bendera tiap hari sampai kapalnya sampai di dermaga. Tapi kapalnya tenggelam di perang korea, namun aku nggak pernah berhenti mengibarkan bendera. Setelah aku kembali kesini, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis karena nggak ada tempat untuk mengibarkan bendera untuk ayah, jadi kakek membangun tiang bendera.”

Changbin menatap Felix lembut. Felix kemudian membawa Changbin ke dalam satu ruangan. “Tadinya ini ruang kerja kakek, tapi sekarang digunakan tempat belajar ibu.”

“Keren, seperti perpustakaan.” ucap Changbin sembari melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam buku. Changbin juga melihat pigura berisikan foto keluarga. “Ini keluargamu?”

“Betul.” jawab Felix.

“Ayahmu yang itu?” tanya Changbin, menunjuk potret pria muda yang tersenyum di sudut kanan atas.

Felix menggeleng, “bukan. Itu kakek. Ayah yang ini.” ia menunjuk satu foto pria di sudut kiri atas. Changbin terkesiap. Felix mengeluarkan salah satu buku foto berisikan tiga pria dengan tulisan nama Jung Yunho, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin. Changbin makin heran. “Jung Yunho?” tanyanya.

“Ya, itu ayahku. Lee adalah nama ibuku.” jawab Felix.

“Kakak, waktunya pidato.” ucap Jeongin yang muncul dari pintu. Felix mengangguk, “oke. Yuk.” ajaknya pada Changbin.

  
  


Pada akhirnya, gedung klub dibersihkan dengan mengundang siswa-siswi yang bersedia membantu. Seusai pidato singkat dari Chan yang berterima kasih, semua orang sigap membersihkan seluruh gedung. Mulai dari membersihkan debu, sampai menyikat lantai. Lampu gantung di tengah ruangan pun dibersihkan, berikut lemari-lemari tua yang entah apa isinya.

“Ini.” Changbin memberikan tumpukan kertas dari lemari kepada Felix.

Penasaran, Felix membaca isi kertas “oh! Ini soal ujian tahun-tahun yang lalu?”

Changbin mengangguk, “iya, kami menggunakan itu untuk prediksi soal ujian.”

“Wah, ada milik Pak Jinyoung! Dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna, keren.” ucap Felix. Penasaran, Changbin mendekat ke Felix dan melihat. Felix agak terkejut karena bahu keduanya nyaris bersentuhan dan Changbin dengan sigap bangkit lalu berkata, “hei, bantu aku di sini. Aku harus memindahkan yang lain.” meninggalkan Felix yang bingung atas perubahan sikap Changbin.

Di sisi lain, Seungmin tengah menyikat lantai bersama Jisung. “Kotor banget. Kalian nggak pernah bersih-bersih sama sekali?” tanya Seungmin.

Hyunjin yang ada di dekat Seungmin menggeleng, “sejak aku pertama kali disini, nggak pernah.”

“Jorok!”

Hari makin sore, langit pun telah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Felix yang akan pulang melihat adiknya ada di dekat kolam bersama Chan dan Changbin yang sedang membakar sampah. Felix berkata, “Jeongin, kakak pulang duluan ya.” sedikit banyak berharap Changbin akan menoleh sedikit untuknya.

“Oke, hati-hati kak. Aku pulang sebelum makan malam.” sahut Jeongin sambil melambaikan tangan. Chan juga melempar senyum untuknya. Namun Changbin seakan tuli, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Felix.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Felix pulang.

  
  


“Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?” tanya Chan ketika ia hanya berdua dengan Changbin.

Changbin menggeleng, “nggak ada.” ia kemudian pamit untuk pulang.

  
  


Hari berikutnya, Felix datang ke sekolah. Anak-anak klub koran sibuk membagikan koran terbitan terbaru kepada siswa yang baru datang. Melihat Changbin yang turut membagikan koran, Felix menghampiri Changbin.

“Pagi--” baru saja ia menyapa Changbin, si pemuda yang diajak bicara malah pergi dan menghampiri temannya yang lain. Masih dengan perasaan janggal di hati, Felix mengambil koran yang diberikan anak klub yang lain.

  
  


Saat jam pulang sekolah, kegiatan beres-beres gedung klub berlanjut. Changbin yang tengah mengganti bohlam lampu gantung di tengah ruangan menarik perhatian atas keberaniannya. Felix melirik sekilas, namun ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dalam hati kesal sekaligus bertanya apa maksud perubahan sikap Changbin kepadanya.

Seusai kegiatan merapihkan gedung klub, Felix dengan payung merahnya menunggu Changbin di gerbang sekolah. Sore itu hujan. Benar saja, Changbin lewat dengan sepedanya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Felix meskipun ia nampak ragu selama beberapa detik.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. “Kalau kamu nggak suka aku, bilang saja.” ucap Felix setelah beberapa menit keduanya berjalan dalam diam tanpa sepatah katapun terucap.

Changbin melirik Felix. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan foto yang sama dengan yang Felix tunjukan tempo hari di rumahnya. Foto tiga pelayar dengan tulisan nama. Felix menatap Changbin, meminta penjelasan.

“Jung Yunho. Dia adalah ayah kandungku.” ucap Changbin.

“Hah?”

“Ya, seperti melodrama picisan. Tapi begitu kenyataannya.”

Langkah Felix terhenti. “Aku nggak ngerti.”

Changbin tersenyum, “ayahku memberi tahu sejak lama bahwa aku diadopsi. Aku bahkan sempat mengecek di pusat kota. Kita adalah kakak adik.” 

Felix menatap Changbin tidak percaya. “Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

“Kita lupakan apapun yang pernah kita rasakan terhadap satu sama lain.” ucap Changbin. Felix terdiam sementara Changbin melanjutkan, “kita bisa menjadi teman seperti sebelumnya.” Changbin menggenggam tangan Felix sekilas sebelum ia pergi dengan sepedanya.

Felix tidak memiliki pilihan selain pulang dengan kebingungan yang harus ia proses dalam otaknya.

  
  


“Jeongin, kamu tau apa yang terjadi pada Felix di sekolah?” tanya Doyeon.

Jeongin yang tengah merapikan piring menggeleng, “setau aku nggak ada.”

Doyeon menghela nafas bingung, “tadi dia pulang bahkan basah kuyup. Pasti ada sesuatu, dia nggak pernah pulang setelat itu.”

Jeongin pun lantas menghampiri Felix yang meringkuk berbalut selimut. “Kakak, mandi. Sudah aku siapkan air hangat.” namun Felix hanya menjawab “nggak malam ini.” jeongin menatap kakaknya khawatir, “kakak nggak enak badan?”

  
  


Gedung Klub Latin Quarter akhirnya rampung. Di tengah pembukaan kembali dengan mayoritas siswa yang senang dengan kondisi baru gedung, Chan menghampiri dengan panik. “Changbin, gawat! Keputusan dari komite adalah menghancurkan gedung!”

Para siswa ricuh. Chan berkata, “komite nggak mau mendengar.”

“Berarti kau harus pergi menemui ketuanya!” seru salah satu siswa.

“Nggak mungkin. Dia sangat sulit ditemui.” ucap Chan. sedang berpikir keras bagaimana supaya gedung klub tidak dihancurkan.

Changbin bergerak menghampiri Chan di tengah kerumunan, “ayo kita ke Tokyo.”

Chan mengangguk, “baiklah. Felix, ikut ya.”

“Semangat!” bisik Jisung dan Seungmin.

  
  


Pagi hari berjalan seperti biasa, namun yang membedakan ialah Felix tidak ke sekolah melainkan ke stasiun kereta untuk pergi ke kota Tokyo. Ia melesat pergi ke stasiun usai mendapatkan ucapan semoga beruntung dari Jeongin.

“Pagi!” sapa Felix ketika Chan dan Changbin telah sampai terlebih dahulu.

“Kamu absen?” tanya Changbin sembari ketiganya berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam stasiun.

Felix menggeleng, “kemarin aku udah izin nggak datang.”

Kereta mereka datang cukup cepat yang tentunya langsung segera terisi cukup penuh. Sembari memandang jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan, Chan bergumam “kira-kira direktur ada waktu nggak ya?”

Changbin mengangkat bahunya, “ya semoga saja dia berbaik hati mendengarkan kita.”

Menit-menit berikutnya terisi dengan keheningan, hingga pengeras suara memberitahukan mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Dengan langkah yang setengah ragu dengan daerah yang tidak familiar, mereka tetap maju.

Bangunan tinggi di sekitar mereka terlalu beda dari rumah. Poster olimpiade 1964 sudah mulai terpasang, menandakan kejuaraan olahraga paling bergengsi di seluruh dunia itu telah dekat.

“Benar juga, tahun depan olimpiade. Direktur pasti sibuk.” gumam Changbin.

Sesampainya mereka di salah satu gedung dengan poster olimpiade yang terpampang apik, mereka masuk.

“Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?” tanya si resepsionis.

Chan melangkah mendekati si resepsionis, “ya. Kami ingin bertemu dengan direktur.”

“Sebelumnya sudah ada janji?” tanyanya kembali.

Chan menggeleng, “tapi bisakah kami bertemu direktur? Kami siswa sekolah konan.” si resepsionis nampak menelfon rekannya, dapat terdengar jelas bahwa ia menginformasikan bahwa direktur memiliki tamu dari sekolah konan.

Usai menutup telfon, ia kembali menghadap Chan, “kalian boleh menunggu, tapi kami tidak bisa menjanjikan direktur bisa bertemu.”

Baik Chan, Changbin, maupun Felix mengangguk mantap. Sang resepsionis mengantarkan mereka untuk naik ke lantai kantor direktur berada. Mereka duduk menunggu di lorong yang cukup ramai, dan cukup penuh dengan poster olimpiade pula.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

“Dia akan menemui kita kan?” tanya Felix. Sedari tadi ketiganya duduk dengan risau, sesekali bolak-balik tanpa tujuan. Sigap berdiri jika pintu terbuka. Kembali duduk karena kecewa bukan direktur lah yang datang.

Sampai akhirnya satu tamu keluar dan seseorang yang terlihat seperti sekretaris menghampiri tiga remaja itu. “Silahkan masuk.”

Begitu sampai, tawa khas orang tua dari direktur terdengar “halo anak-anak. Dari mana kalian? Kenapa kalian tidak berada di sekolah sekarang?”

Changbin tersenyum lebar, “selamat siang pak! Kami siswa Konan.”

“Ha ha ha! Kabur dari sekolah, ya.” ucapnya sembari kembali ke kursi kerjanya. Ketiga pemuda itu mengikuti untuk berdiri di hadapan si direktur. “Ya, jadi ada apa?”

“Bapak tahu ada gedung klub di sekolah kami yang telah berdiri bahkan sejak sebelum perang dunia, bukan?” ucap Changbin memulai. Melihat respon direktur yang mengangguk ia melanjutkan “saat ini komite ingin menghancurkan gedung tersebut, namun kami sudah berusaha membersihkan gedung dan gedungnya sudah seperti baru lagi.”

Chan mengangguk setuju dan menambahkan, “gedungnya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, dan bahkan lebih baik setelah kami gotong royong membersihkan. Tapi sayangnya komite bahkan tidak mau melihat sama sekali bentuk gedung itu.”

“Lalu?” ucap si direktur yang sedari tadi menyimak dengan seksama.

“Maka dari itu kami kesini, barangkali bapak sudah melihat kondisi gedung yang masih baik dan terawat sehingga komite bisa mempertimbangkan kembali.” ucap Felix.

Sang direktur berpikir sembari membuka catatannya sebelum ia mengangguk, “baiklah. Besok saya akan kesana.”

Ketiga pemuda itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan suasana hati yang baik. 

  
  


“Aku pulang!” sapa Felix. Senyumnya yang sedari tadi belum luntur semakin melebar melihat ibunya ada di rumah.

“Selamat datang!” balas ibunya.

“Ibu!” Felix berlari menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

Seusai Felix membersihkan diri dan menyelesaikan makan malam bersama, berikut laporan kepada Jeongin yang kelewat penasaran, akhirnya meja makan hanya tersisa Felix dan ibunya.

“Ibu aku punya pertanyaan.” ucap Felix. Ibunya menatap perasaan, “itu… kemarin temanku datang dan dia melihat foto ayah yang bersama dua teman ayah… lalu dia bilang dia anak kandung ayah…”

Ibu Felix tersenyum lebar, “aaah Seo Changbin, benar?” Felix mengangguk. “Sebentar.” ibu Felix menghilang sebentar lalu kembali dengan membawa foto yang Felix maksud.

“Ini, kamu melihat ada Shim Changmin, kan. Changbin adalah anak Changmin, namun Changmin meninggal saat perang dunia dan ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan.” ucap ibu Felix menjelaskan. Ia kemudian melanjutkan “kalau tidak segera diregistrasikan, Changbin akan berakhir di panti asuhan. Namun orang tuanya telah tiada, kan, maka ayahmu meregistrasikan Changbin sebagai anaknya.”

Felix menopangkan kepalanya di kedua tangan, tanda ia menyimak dengan seksama. Ibu Felix melanjutkan, “tapi saat itu ibu sudah hamil dan ibu merasa ibu tidak akan sanggup mengurus dua bayi yang berusia sangat berdekatan, terlebih ayahmu sering tidak berada di rumah. Jadi ayah menitipkan bayi itu di keluarga Seo.”

“Ibu jadi ingin menengok keadaan Changbin sekarang.” gumam ibu Felix.

Sementara itu, Felix menghela nafas lega. Kelewat lega. Seakan beban seberat satu ton baru saja diangkat dari pundaknya. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menghambur ke pelukan ibunya dan mulai terisak. Ibunya bingung, tentu saja, namun ia tetap memeluk anaknya erat.

  
  


Esok sorenya sepulang sekolah, direktur benar-benar datang bersama dua orang petinggi komite lainnya.

“Selamat datang!” sapa Felix, Changbin, dan Chan.

Sang direktur nampak mengamati sebentar bangunan yang telah direnovasi anak-anak. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam, seluruh gedung terisi penuh oleh siswa yang bertepuk tangan menyambut. Bahkan, terdapat baliho penyambutan. 

“Gedung ini bagus, saya tidak tahu ada bangunan ini sebelumnya.” ucap direktur pada sang ketua komite.

“Terima kasih, pak.” sahutnya.

Sang direktur menghampiri salah satu kelompok siswa, “apa yang kalian lakukan?”

“Sore pak! Kami dari klub astronomi!” jawab salah satu anggota klub.

Sang direktur kembali berkeliling gedung, melihat-lihat kondisi. Sementara itu Chan, Changbin, dan Felix mengamati dari bawah. Tiba-tiba seorang staff menghampiri Changbin dan berkata, “Seo Changbin?”

“Ya, benar.”

“Ada telepon dari ayahmu.”

Changbin kemudian berlalu ke gedung staf untuk menerima telefon.

“Halo, ayah, ada apa?”

_“Nak, pria ketiga yang ada di foto ayahmu ada di pelabuhan. Dia dapat memberi tahumu tentang ayahmu. Kapalnya pindah pukul empat dan mungkin dia baru akan kembali beberapa bulan lagi. Cepat kesini!”_

Tepat saat sang direktur membacakan pidato, “maka dari itu saya menyetujui permintaan siswa untuk tidak menghancurkan gedung ini!” dan siswa bersorak sorai senang, serta ucapan selamat membanjiri Felix dan Chan, Changbin muncul dari pintu.

“Felix!” seru Changbin sembari berlari menghampiri Felix. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Felix dan membawanya berlari bersama.

Sementara Chan, paham dengan situasi, buru-buru menghampiri direktur “pak, mohon maaf tapi tolong biarkan mereka pergi. Urusan mereka sangat penting.”

Sang direktur tertawa, “ha ha ha! Kabur, ya… menyenangkan sekali menjadi muda.”

Sementara itu Felix dan Changbin yang baru sampai gerbang beruntung menemukan seseorang dengan mobil yang dapat ditumpangi.

“Tenang, kalian akan sampai bawah dengan cepat!” ucap sang pengemudi. Namun sialnya karena kondisi macet, Changbin buru-buru berkata “Felix, lari saja.” yang tentunya disetujui oleh Felix.

“Terima kasih!” ucap Felix. Kemudian mereka berdua berlari beriringan untuk sampai di dermaga, yang langsung disambut oleh kapal cepat yang sudah menunggu. Setelah mendekati kapal besar yang di dekatnya juga ada kapal ayah Changbin, Changbin melompat untuk bisa naik ke atas kapal.

“Lompat, Felix. Aku akan menangkapmu!” ucap Changbin.

Felix mengangguk dan ia melompat. Changbin dengan sigap menangkap Felix dan membiarkan pemuda itu untuk naik terlebih dahulu. Setelah diarahkan oleh awak kapal, mereka sampai di dek kapten.

“Tunda keberangkatan lima belas menit lagi.” ucap si kapten. “Baik!” sahut sang awak.

Si kapten kemudian memperkenalkan diri, “kau pasti anak Changmin, dan kau anak Yunho. Perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat mendiang ayah kalian.” tak lupa ia mengeluarkan foto yang juga dimiliki Felix dan Changbin.

Sembari berjalan menuju luar, “kami dulu bersahabat. Namun aku tidak bersama Changmin saat itu, aku sedang berada di laut lepas. Tetapi aku akan melakukan hal yang sama persis oleh apa yang Yunho lakukan jika aku ada. Bertemu kalian berdua seperti bertemu kawan lamaku. Terima kasih sudah datang.” ia kemudian menjelaskan kondisi saat itu--yang telah diceritakan ibu Felix kepada Felix juga.

Usai berbincang, keduanya kembali ke daratan menggunakan kapal ayah Changbin. Sembari melambai pada awak kapal Cho pula, tentunya.

  
  


Setelah sampai di daratan, ayah Changbin yang masih memiliki urusan meninggalkan Felix dan Changbin. Kedua pemuda yang masih cukup canggung karena fakta yang baru saja diketahui (setidaknya bagi Changbin) membuat keduanya bingung harus bertingkah bagaimana.

“Aku akan mengantarmu setelah mengambil tas.” ucap Changbin.

“Terima kasih.” gumam Felix.

Keduanya melangkah tidak terburu-buru. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah banyak berlari, mungkin karena ingin menikmati momen.

Entah keberanian dari mana, namun ketika mereka sudah mulai menanjak, Changbin memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng tangan Felix. Keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan, malu dengan pipi yang sama merahnya dengan langit senja.

“Hidup kita benar-benar seperti roman picisan.” gumam Changbin.

Felix tertawa, “benar. Setidaknya akhirnya tidak seburuk itu.”

“Tunggu di sini, aku janji nggak akan lama.” ucap Changbin ketika mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah. Si laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legam itu berlari memasuki area. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian ia kembali dengan tas dan sepedanya.

“Tas kamu dibawa Jeongin.” ucap Changbin.

Felix mengangguk.

“Naik.” 

Seperti saat itu, Felix berada di boncengan Changbin lagi. Namun setelah meninggalkan area sekolah, Felix memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Changbin serta menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar si pemuda yang sibuk mengayuh dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Felix yang terletak di puncak bukit itu terlalu cepat bagi keduanya. Dengan berat hati Felix turun dari sepeda. Sedikit bingung ketika Changbin ikut turun dan berdiri di hadapannya.

“Hei, Felix.” panggil Changbin. Felix menatap mata Changbin yang entah mengapa nampak sedalam samudra baginya. Satu tangan Changbin menangkup sebelah pipi Felix. Mengusap bintang-bintang yang bersinar diterangi matahari yang nyaris tenggelam, disertai semburat merah muda yang menambah manis. Reflek Felix menggenggam tangan Changbin yang berada di pipinya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, wajah Changbin hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Felix. “Aku menyukaimu, sangat.” bisik Changbin pelan namun cukup untuk didengar Felix. Changbin kemudian mengecup Felix dengan lembut, seakan-akan Felix dapat pecah kapan saja.

Felix terkejut, namun ia tidak dapat membohongi diri bahwa ia senang. Terlampau senang sampai-sampai tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sembari balas mengecup Changbin.

“Aku suka kamu juga, Changbin.” balas Felix usai mereka melepaskan diri.

Keduanya masih menikmati momen sampai terdengar--

“IBU! KAKAK PUNYA PACAR!”

Felix memutar kedua bola matanya malas kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Changbin, “aku harus masuk. Hati-hati, Changbin.” Felix melambaikan tangan dan menunggu Changbin mulai mengayuh sebelum masuk dan berteriak

“DIAM JEONGIN!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *HOKUTO yang disebut changbin itu arti dari bendera yang lix kibarin, "i pray for your safe voyage"
> 
> halo! terima kasih sudah baca ini. maaf kalau ada bahasa yang aneh, haha sejujurnya aku banyak bingung juga cara nerjemahin filmnya. kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi <3


End file.
